deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Miles Morales VS Static
Miles Morales VS Static is the upcoming 120th episode and Season 7 Premiere of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Miles Morales from Marvel Comics and Static from DC Comics in a battle between supercharged heroes from alternate dimensions. Miles will be voiced by Kirikai and Static will be voiced by Zeno Robinson. Description These teenage turbines light up this fight in the electrifying season premiere of Death Battle! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Miles Morales Wiz: At first glance, the world of Earth-1610 isn't so different from our own, but look closer, and you will find Koca-Soda instead of Coca-Cola, PDNY officers instead of NYPD. Boomstick: And a hamburger and fries can cost thirty-thousand goddamn dollars! Wiz: But perhaps the greatest difference in this so-called Ultimate universe was that Peter Parker, the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, was dead. Boomstick: Enter Miles Morales, he was your typical kid from Brooklyn and didn't have much to worry about, except his overbearing mom and dad. Hey kid, appreciate your folks while you have 'em, you never know when they're gonna pull a surprise Uncle Ben. Wiz: Well, Miles spent most of his time with his more laid-back Uncle Aaron, who turned out to be a secret super-criminal. Boomstick: Totally relatable. Anyway, during one of his heists into a secret lab, Aaron accidentally scooped up a spider. The next time Miles visited, the spider got loose and...uh, you know what happens. (We see the radioactive spider biting Miles's hand as Miles swats it off) Aaron: Miles, let's go. Wiz: This spider carried the genetic-enhancing OZ Formula. Yet another attempt to recreate Captain America's infamous super-soldier serum. It had previously transformed Peter Parker into the first Spider-Man. Boomstick: Wait a minute, who came up with the idea to store the super serum in a freakin' spider? Wiz: Eh, scientists can be weird sometimes. Boomstick: Maybe next time, put it in something that can't walk away. It's got eight legs, that's like, four times more walking power! Wiz: Uh, sure. Either way, with his new powers, Miles donned red and black to become the Ultimate Spider-Man. Boomstick: As the newest Spider-lad on the block, he does whatever a spider can. He's super-strong, super-fast, and has the overpowered super radar, the Spider-Sense. Wiz: After meeting Peter's Aunt May, Miles took up the classic web-shooters, complete with multiple types of long-range and short-range webbing. Static Wiz: Despite growing up in the most crime-filled neighborhood of Dakota City, Virgil Hawkins was a pretty chill guy. Boomstick: He spent his time playing D&D, reading comics, y'know, typical nerd stuff. But he had one major problem, the classic sitcom bully, no teenage story is complete without it. Wiz: During school, he was frequently harassed by local gang leader, Francis Stone. Virgil's only refuge was one of his few friends, Larry Wade. Boomstick: Larry convinced Virgil there was only one way to get rid of Francis for good, join his own gang and pack some heat! Things got... well, pretty intense, and Virgil wasn't having any of it. It was time to bail, like DC Comics on their cinematic universe. Wiz: But the damage was already done. The police arrived and let loose a massive canister of what seemed to be tear gas, but wasn't. Boomstick: Yeah, this grape-looking mist was actually some experimental shit. It was supposed to tag each gang member so the cops could track them down later, but it was actually laced with radioactive Quantum Juice which killed almost everybody. I hate it when that happens. Wiz: Luckily, Virgil was one of the few who survived, but the...Quantum Juice still had an effect. Boomstick: You could say he was "shocked" to find out what it did. Wiz: Ugh, yes, he began to develop electromagnetic powers. Before this, Virgil always felt out of his league, but now he was in a league of his own, and became the superhero, Static. (Static Shock theme song plays) Static: I put a shock to your system! Boomstick: Hell yeah! With these new powers, the guy was unstoppable. He could blow shit up with electric bolts quick as lightning, make explosion balls called Nova Bombs, and taser people with punches to the face. Wiz: Right, but he's not just good at shocking people. Static can alter the electronic attraction of any object or surface, he can erect extremely durable electromagnetic force fields that block most attacks, he can even move metal around like a hip, young Magneto. Boomstick: And slip metal under his feet to take to the sky! His favorite ride is the Static Saucer, a giant frisbee that doubles as a shield and buzzsaw, think about it, don't you wish your car could literally cut through traffic? Death Battle (*Cues: Watts Up Danger*) Above the rooftops in a city at night, Miles is seen web-swinging away from Static, who is flying on his saucer in hot pursuit. Miles narrowly avoids some of Virgil's electric shocks as he continues swinging forward. Miles: Whoa, watch where you're aiming! I got places to be tomorrow! Static continues chasing his opponent while charging and releasing another electric attack. Static: For real? You attacked me! Miles: Well, I got more than one electric psychopath to keep track of and- AHHH! One of Static's bolts finally hits the Ultimate Spider-Man and sends him spiraling downwards. Static descends his flight to go after him. Miles eventually regains his composure and launches himself upwards just as Static is about to dash into him. As Virgil halts his saucer and turns around, Miles web zips to the saucer and delivers a devastating punch. On the saucer, Static is unable to land a punch on Miles thanks to the latter's agility and ends up getting punched in the gut. As the Dakota hero tries to catch his breath, Miles places his arm on Static's shoulder. Miles: Hey. There, Miles uses his Venom Blast, sending his opponent careening downwards. Before Virgil lands on the street, Miles catches him with webbing and throws him into a nearby building. Static: Me? Getting zapped? What's up with that? Static is alarmed when two of the Ultimate Spider-Man's webs land right next to him. Miles: I call that the shoulder touch! Miles launches himself like a slingshot into the skyscraper. Virgil rolls upward to narrowly avoid Miles' kick. KO! Results Wiz: The winner is... Original Track The track for this fight is called “Watts Up Danger” by JT Music, Omega Sparx, and SWATS. The track is a rap and hip hop piece which imagines a rap battle between the two combatants. Rap and hip hop play a large role in Miles' and Static's most popular media appearances (Spider-Man: '''Into the Spider-Verse' and 'Static Shock'). SWATS portrays Miles while Omega Sparx portrays Static. The track's title is a reference to the song, "What's Up Danger" from ''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, though "What's" is replaced with "Watts" to reference Static's electric abilities. Trivia *The connections between Miles and Static are that they're both geeky African American superheroes in their teens who gained their superpowers from an accident (Miles being bitten by a radioactive spider and Static being exposed to Quantum Juice). Both also have electricity in their arsenal of powers and have been protégés to veteran superheroes (Spider-Man and Black Lightning, respectively). Both also originate in separate universes from the main Marvel and DC universes, but ultimately ended up in them and continued their superhero career there (Miles originates from the Ultimate Marvel universe and Static originates from the Dakotaverse). **Static was also intended to be a counterpart to Spider-Man, according to co-creator Dwayne McDuffie. *This is the 19th Marvel VS DC themed episode, after Rogue VS Wonder Woman, Batman VS Spider-Man, Batman VS Captain America, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, Flash VS Quicksilver, Hulk VS Doomsday, Venom VS Bane, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther VS Batman, Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate, Nightwing VS Daredevil, Thanos VS Darkseid, Aquaman VS Namor, Captain Marvel VS Shazam and Ghost Rider VS Lobo. **Additionally, this is the third Marvel VS DC themed Season Premiere in a row, after Black Panther VS Batman and Aquaman VS Namor. *This is the second episode where both combatants are African-American, after Balrog VS TJ Combo. * This is the tenth episode to feature an original track with lyrics, after Goku VS Superman 2, Wolverine VS Raiden, Meta VS Carolina, Ryu VS Jin, Optimus Prime VS Gundam, Ultron VS Sigma, Thanos VS Darkseid, Ben 10 VS Green Lantern and All Might VS Might Guy. *This is the fourth episode to have OmegaSparx in the music, after Balrog VS TJ Combo, Ryu VS Jin, and Thanos VS Darkseid. ** This is the third time OmegaSparx has an original song in the music, after Ryu VS Jin and Thanos VS Darkseid. Category:Death battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Superheroes themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Vigilantes' themed Death Battles Category:'Element' themed Death Battles Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Fights animated by Zack Category:Fights animated by Jetz